


Poor Mycroft

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullimic, Eating Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has his ways of staying thin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Mycroft

It hadn’t started out this way. It had started as a simple way to not gain as much weight as he could from all the sweets he’d been eating. But eventually it took over. He saw it as a way to eat even more cake without gaining the calories. He didn’t care if it didn’t stay in his stomach. He ate cake for the cake not for the satisfaction of being full.

As time went on he was sick at least twice a day. Anthea had tried to stop him once, “Think about what Greg would think! You don’t want him to see you like this.” She was right; he didn’t want Gregory to see him like this, Fat. He wanted to be worthy of Greg’s attention. He was such a fit man; he deserved someone of equal stature.

One day Mycroft’s worst fear was realized. Greg had found out about his illness and all he did was give Mycroft a disapproving shake of his head and walk out. Mycroft burst into tears for the first time since he was a child. The man he loved wouldn’t accept him the way that he was.

He walked into his kitchen and pulled out the unopened carton of Ice Cream. He was half way though it when he heard a knock on the door. Slowly he put down the Ice Cream and went to open it. Outside was Gregory with Sherlock, John and Anthea.

“We are here for you Mycroft.” 


End file.
